


HEADY (edited)

by Charred



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Consensual, Lori is a hoe, Michonne is a teacher, Multi, No Carl, Past Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Police, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charred/pseuds/Charred
Summary: New state. New school. New friends. Ruhi Hanson moves from Virginia to King's County, Georgia, on the behalf of her father's wish to be closer to his family. Ruhi wanted to stay back but her mother was a lovesick fool and will follow her husband anywhere.She thought she won't like Georgia a whole lot but slowly she started to feel welcome in the County. She just became a senior and one more year, she will graduate. She just needed to keep her head down, study hard, and have the goal of graduating. Dating was off of the list.However, it wasn't boys that threw a wrench in her plans of keeping down low. Two police officers brought out a side of Ruhi that she didn't even know she had. Officer Rick Grimes and Officer Shane Walsh. As their paths keep on converging, the more she falls for them.Follow Ruhi and her heady and electrifying path to womanhood and love so forbidden that even the Devil had to cover his eyes.





	1. Prologue (edited)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new work, you guys!
> 
> I searched it up and found that 16 is the age of consent in Georiga. That's why I didnt tag this as 'Underage'. The main girl is 17 1/2, seeing that her birthday is in July. 
> 
> I imagine Ruhi as Parineeti Chopra because Ruhi is half Indian and half White. You can imagine Ruhi as whatever way you want.

_PROLOGUE_

* * *

 

She had a lot going on her head.

Schoolwork, friends, boys... _ them _ . What can she do? She feels like she just stepped into a young adult romance TV show where she is in this love triangle business. She had no time for this romance or being wooed by the boys in her school. She has midterm research paper of 10 pages due next week for her biology class and she hasn’t even started yet because she is being convinced that ‘ _ you only live once’ _ motto that has been going around the school.

Ruhi knew she was lying to herself that she has no time for romance when it comes to boys in the school. She knew that she can’t protect herself from catching feelings for the two  _ men _ that patrol the streets in their marked car and who are way older than her. The more she hangs out with them, planned or unplanned, the deeper the hole she digs. 

And damn her car for breaking down yesterday. Georgia is known for it’s cold. It’s not cold as in northern states but sometimes, it goes to 33 degrees Fahrenheit during the nighttime. She had to walk home from school because both of her parents worked during this time. She brought her jacket closer to her chest, tucking her chin to keep it away from the biting cold. She should have stayed back with Vanessa and waited for her to drop her off. She even offered. 

Ruhi heard a car approaching from her back but she didn’t give much attention to it. She was walking the main street. What stopped her in her tracks was sharp and short siren-like ( _ whoop whoop _ ) of a cop car from behind her. With her heart beating furiously in her ribcage, she turned around to see a familiar police cruiser. The car rolled to a stop beside her, the tinted window sliding down to reveal a familiar face of brown curls and light blue eyes. The driver side was occupied by a guy who looked like a Greek statue.

“Oh, hi, Officer Grimes, Officer Walsh.” she greeted, slowly walking towards the open window. She swallowed her, trying to get rid of her dry throat. “What are you doing here?”

“We are cops, Ruhi.” Shane said, leaning over his best bud Rick. “School just got out so we are waiting for speeders.” 

“Poor guys.” she replied back, shaking her head empathetically. Shane just grinned, ferally. She had to look away, her lower body singing at that grin.  _ How could she be like this when one of them is married?! _

“What are you doing, walking?” Rick asked, making the girl snap out of her thoughts. She could see the concern in his eyes.  _ God, she is making a fool out of herself _ .

Ruhi cleared her throat. “My car broke down yesterday. I can’t find the time to take it to the mechanic because of all the homework. My parents are tired from work when they come so I am going to call them to pick the car up from my home.” she explained, moving away from the dangerous territory. 

“We can come over after our shift to help you out.” Rick offered, looking at Shane if he was good with the plan. Shane nodded.

“ _ What? _ ” she squeaked out, shocked. “You don’t have to do that. It’s not---” 

“We are coming. Don’t call them. You will have to pay approximately 100 dollars out of pocket just for a diagnosis.” Shane interrupted, his voice taking the lead. She nodded, finally giving up. “Want a ride back home?”

“No, it’s alright. Go catch some speeders.” Ruhi denied, smiling hesitantly. Shane did the same smile that almost brought her to knees and Rick gave her a soft smile. 

“Catch you later, Ruhi.” Rick said, staring into her eyes. She looked away fast then back at them after she took control of her own body. With a wave, she watched the police cruiser do a fast U-turn, giving out a warning  _ whoop whoop _ at a kid who wanted to jaywalk. 

Ruhi closed her eyes as she turned to face forward. Wasn’t she just talking about putting space between them and her? How can she forget about the crushes if they are always around her? 

She was truly fucked. 


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that their introduction and friendship is fast but I don't want this story to be as long as [Fatum Stringis].

_Chapter One_

* * *

 

 

“Isn’t this a great house, Ruhi?”

As much as Ruhi wanted to rebuff that statement, she is reluctant to admit that the new house that they were moving into was actually quite nice. A single family home with a three car garage attached to it sat in the middle of emerald green lawn with multicolored flower shrubs surrounding the house as a boundary line. It was around August and the weather had decided to cool down but the Georgia sun was not having it -- was not giving up.

“It is a great house, mom.” Ruhi answered back, defeatedly. Ruhi was saddened that she had to leave behind group of friends back home at Virginia to move out to a new state and city on the behalf of her dad’s wishes to be closer to his mom. But she really couldn't tell her dad to ask his 72 year old mother moved out of their family house and come to Virginia, now can she?

“Trust me, Ruhi. You will like it here.” Her mom said, placing her hands on her daughter’s shoulders. The garage door opened, to reveal her dad standing in the middle of the clear, open space of the garage. Once the movers established that they can move in their belongings, they began to unload the truck. Grandma Lizzie stayed two streets over with her three dogs, Colbie, Cheddar, and Caesar, and all of them are purebred Huskies. Ruhi won't lie to you, the dogs were the big part in her decision on moving.

“Can you believe my mother is planning to throw a party for us?” Dad asked my mom, putting his arm around her. Mom shook her head, wonder in his eyes. “I wonder why.”

“When was the last time you saw her, dad? All your brothers leave like half an hour away from her. With you job in Virginia, you never could come down to visit her.” Ruhi explained, shrugging. Dad gave her a soft smile and twinkle in his eyes which made Ruhi realize how much he wanted to move down to Georgia since grandma made that suggestion last year at their annual Thanksgiving party. She felt the guilt rise up her throat; guilty of throwing a tantrum fit when she found out that they have decided to move and they they already bought the house. However, Ruhi felt betrayed that they bought the house _before_ telling her that they were moving.

“Go, pick out your room so the movers will know where to put your stuff.” Her dad directed as he watched the mover’s remove the boxes that had her name on it. Ruhi nodded and went inside. By being the only child, she could pick any room she wanted. She climbed the carpeted stairs two at a time. She knew which one she wanted by the picture that the realtor had send them. It is the one with attached full bathroom and had a balcony and it was facing the street and there was a tree coincidently right next to the balcony.

Her parents really didn’t care because they knew she will never do that. She never snuck out because they gave her a freedom to make her own decisions and she would face the consequences alone if that decision was bad (only for small things, of course). The walls of the room is faint peach color with creme carpet to pull the room together. Calm and feminine, her favorite way of expressing herself. There would be days where she would be daring and wear black clothing. It might not seem that life altering color to wear or daring to some, but for her, whenever she wears black, her alter ego comes out to play: someone bold, someone that will take the bull by its horns. Maybe, she would invest a furniture that was black to make this room _hers_.

“Ma’am?” a voice called out from behind Ruhi. She turned around to see it was the movers. “Is this your room?”

“Oh, yes, sorry about that! I didn't mean to daydream like that.” Ruhi apologized, walking towards the door to hold it open for them. The mover threw her a big smile in answer then went back to doing his job. “I am sure that's the dresser so it would be more suited there, right?”

For the next few hours, Ruhi and the parents directed the movers in moving their things and dismantling them back to their original shape. Paying them their needed money and a hefty sum for tip (the movers were shocked and tried to haggle Ruhi’s parents to giving them appropriate tip which her dad refused to do), Ruhi and her parents both crashed on their new couch.

“My god, I didn’t know we had so much things!” Mom groaned, freeing her ink black hair from it’s bun.

“Well, that's what you get for being easily distracted.” Dad added, teasingly. Mom glared at him and called him a dirty word in Hindi which Ruhi didn't understand but her dad did, causing him to laugh out loud.

“Are we still planning to go to Grandma Lizzie house tonight or do you want to postpone it for tomorrow?” Ruhi asked, not feeling tired at all. She always liked paternal Grandma Lizzie more than maternal Grandma Jyothi. Under Jyothi’s presence, all your failures seem to glow brightly despite you being on honor roll and have a 4.0 GPA. Mom said it was tough love but Ruhi was sure that her mom’s definition of tough love was drastically different than someone else’s.

“Oh, yeah. I want her to know we settled in properly and all.” Dad answered, nodding. “That cool with you? You don't have to come.”

“Oh, I am coming alright. If I don't, grandma Lizzie will send her dogs out and drag me by my ankles to her home.” Ruhi said, her voice deep and grave. Dad laughed at her behavior and Ruhi could see the tension on his shoulder gone. She smiled fondly at her parents and got up.

“If we are going to grandma’s house, I will take a body shower and freshen up.” Ruhi decided, getting up. Mom also decided that it was a good idea and went to do the same. Before she could follow her mom upstairs, her dad told her to stay behind.

“I know what we did was unfair to you. We should have asked but this house was so amazing and the realtor said that there were several people eyeing the property and it was _so_ close to grandma’s house, we just had to buy it. We just---"

“I know, dad. Virginia is like 7 hours drive away which I can do and I will visit my friends three times per year. I know how much you have been thinking about this two years. Yeah, I was mad at first but plan had already started so what will I do? Stay back at Virginia?” Ruhi said, always the one to look at both sides of the coin.

Dad smiled at her, still looking guilty but didn't press forward. With a nod, Ruhi bounded up the stairs and into her room, locking it behind her. Truth be told, she was...excited to start the new school with new people surrounding her. The thought of making new friends became appealing to Ruhi, seeing that her old friends in Virginia _still_ hasn't hit her up but she doesn't want to think about it.

She opened the box that held her clothes in, she rummaged around to find a comfortable, blush pink maxi type of dress that had sheer gold mesh as top layer, giving the pink golden sheen. A nude set of underwear followed her into the attached bathroom, alongside with bathroom toiletries she stacked on top of her clothes just so she wouldn’t have to deal with digging it out.

Letting the water heat up to her desired temperature, she analyzed herself in the bathroom. Her thick brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail and once freed, it landed under her breast. It’s volumness made having hair ties difficult. Ruhi wasn’t sure how this particular hair tie was surviving but she wasn’t going to curse it by asking questions. She threw her hair into a bun, whispering to the Hair Gods that her hair tie doesn’t snap under the pressure. With a successful tied bun, she quickly undressed, scrutinizing each curves or blemishes on her skin that was resulted from moving the boxes.

She wasn’t skinny, with her thighs touching and size 10 jeans, but she wasn’t overly fat either. She didn’t have sculpted waist but what she does have is a normal, average body and she was fine with that. Just because she is fine with how her body is does not equal to not bettering it. Since she was young, Ruhi was athletic (doesn’t mean she is good at them) and to have a good, toned body was a goal. It was goal she wants to accomplish and she will.

Seeing that the water is hot and nice, she slipped her shower cap on, grabbed her favorite jasmine scented body wash and charcoal infused facial cleanser, she hoped into the shower stall and under the hot water. An unrestrained sigh of contentment slipped past her lips as the water battered down tense muscles caused by the drive. Infusing a loofah with the body wash, Ruhi went to town, scrubbing the sweat and dirt accumulating through the whole journey.

The body shower took only 15 minutes to be done and over with and the next 20 minutes was lathering her body with body lotion and moisturizing her face. She walked into her room, smooth as a baby’s bottom and smelling like Jasmine, she slipped into her maxi dress. Seeing that was going to visit her grandma and not her boyfriend (which she didn't have; she tried to not to let it bother her), she chose a sheer coverage BB cream and face powder for her base, mascara for her lashes and pink hued lip gloss for lips. Slipping on the brown sandals she was wearing previously, and spritzed perfume all over, she decided she was done with getting ready. She had decided to keep her hair down. Grabbing her phone and ID which was in the clear protection case of her phone, she left the room feeling refreshed and clean.

Dad had already freshened up faster than the girls was downstairs on his phone. He smiled at Ruhi, his blue eyes twinkling then back at his phone. Few minutes later, her mom came down the stairs wearing black jeans and modest white, wrap style shirt. “You ready? I called mom to give me the address but she say she will text it. Which is weird because she doesn't know how to text?” Dad announced, looking confused.

“Maybe, she has someone over?” Ruhi suggested, which made him more confused. “Grandma can also have friends, dad.”

Dad threw a half-hearted glare at Ruhi. “I _know_ that. Wouldn't she say there was someone over? Maybe, she is getting forgetful.”

“Don't let her hear you say that.” Mom warned, locking the front door behind them. “Remember last time? She made you build the dog house for Cheddar under the Georgia sun all by yourself because you said that her hair looked like cocaine.”

Ruhi choked on her saliva at that. “ _When was that?!_ ” she cried out, laughter blubbering up her throat. Dad blushed at being called out.

“It was last summer when your dad and I went to visit her.” mom said, laughing as well. “You should have seen his sunburn. He had to walk with no shirt on for a week, shiny with aloe vera all over him.”  

“Ha-ha, laugh at your dad’s torture!” dad whined as we all got into his GMC Denali. Setting the GPS, we left our home towards Grandma’s house. Dad wasn't joking when he said Grandma lived two streets down and when you get all green lights, they turned into the neighborhood in six minutes tops. As they got closer to the right house, they saw two police cruisers parked right in front of the house.

“Why are the cops at Grandma house? She is not a drug dealer with cops in her payroll, right?” Ruhi said, worriedly. Dad gasped at her words.

“Your imagination is wild, Ruhi.” Dad commented, pulling into the driveway. He looked worried. “Maybe, they were the ones who wrote the text message?”

“It looks like nothing crazy is happening in there. Let’s go check it out.” Mom said, scrutinizing the front window. Ruhi unbuckled her seatbelts, her mom and dad following her actions. They got out of the car, ears peeled for any disturbance. Her dad knocked on the front door and crossed his arms across his chest.

Ruhi distinctly heard her grandma asked someone name Dixon to open the door. After few seconds, they could hear the locks being unlocked. The door opened to see a man in the beige police uniform. Ruhi’s first impression of him was ruggedness. His high cheekbones, pointy chin and furrowed brows gave a distinction of a cat. He had small scruff going on and gave them all confused looks.

“Yes?” he asked, expectantly, his voice gruff.

“Lizzie is my mom.” her dad answered, looking confused. “Who _are_ you?”

“Daryl, that’s my son, you big doofus. Let him in. It’s been a year since I last saw him and his family.” Grandma Lizzie’s voice called out from somewhere in the house. Daryl grunted, presumably at being called a doofus, and moved aside. Ruhi and her parents walked inside the house and Ruhi turned to see Daryl closing the door. There was a patch of angel wings attached to his breast pocket of his shirt.

“Ruhi Hanson.” she introduced, putting her hand out for the cop. Who in returned stared at the outstretched hand. Just as she was beginning to feel like an idiot, Daryl placed his rough and calloused hand on hers.

“Daryl Dixon, officer of the King’s County metro.” he introduced, the corner of his lips pulling up into a smile. “Let’s go before Grandma Lizzie comes out and skins us alive.”

“Well, you know my mother alright.” Her dad noted, chuckling at Daryl’s word. “Where is she?”

“I am right here, Chris.”

Grandma Lizzie was a short stature woman - her dad getting his height from his dad - but do not let that fool you; her bite is harder than her height. With soft, white dainty hair (really looks like a cloud of cocaine) and peach colored weathered skin, Lizzie Hanson can be coined as an adorable, little old lady. Like Ruhi mentioned earlier, do not let her exterior fool you.

Behind her stood two more officers, both equally imposing in their own right. They were both the same height and curly hair. That's where the similarities ended. On Lizzie’s right shoulder, the police officer was beefier and had a face of a Greek statue with a prominent nose and full lips. He was handsome in his brutish way. His partner was pure Southern man. Lithe body, scruff on his chin and startling light blue eyes, the cop was just as handsome as his buddy, more to the pretty boy spectrum.

“What’s going on here? A party they bursted and thr cops somehow got trapped into eating your cookies?” her dad asked, exasperated. Grandma Lizzie pursed her lips at her son’s behavior.

“Or maybe she is drug kingpin and these officers are in her payroll. Sounds more promising.”  Ruhi guessed, causing the two officers behind her grandma to laugh.

“Maybe they are strippers.” Mom also guessed, unable to hide her grin, causing Daryl to let out a chuckle.

Grandma Lizzie huffed, putting her hands, in her hips.

“It has been too long since I have seen you, Ruhi, so I will pretend I didn't hear that.” her grandma began, causing Ruhi to give out a beaming smile. She turned to her son who gave her a hesitant smile. “I will break down that dog house and make you rebuild it.” The smile dropped from her Dad’s face, almost causing Ruhi to break into a fit of giggles. “Nandini, what you have suggested could be fun.”

“ _Mom!”_ her dad groaned out.

“I think grandma deserves some hip thrusts in my opinion.” Ruhi kept the joke going, giggling, seeing the beefier police officer give out a smirk at Ruhi suggestion, catching the said girl’s eye.

Grandma let out a last laugh. “Alright. You three, in the kitchen. You three are also included.” Lizzie said, pointing at the three cops. The pretty boy school his head.

“We shouldn't. Your family --" he began when Lizzie tutted.

“Nonsense. You guys are my family, too. Get your butts in there.” Lizzie said, sternly. “You didn't even have dinner. You think I will let you all go like that?”

“No, ma’am.” answered the Greek one, amused, his Southern accent coming on strong. He turned to face the newcomers. “Forgot to tell them who I am! Names Shane Walsh. This man right here is Rick Grimes.”

“Chris.”

“Nandini.”

“Ruhi.”

“ _Ruby?”_ Shane cocked head to the side, the phonetics not sounding correct for him.

Ruhi shook her head, used to this problem. “Ru- _hee_ .” she enunciated and Shane nodded, smiling. _He has a nice smile_ , Ruhi thought to herself.

“That is a pretty name.” Rick said, pulling her attention away from Shane and onto him. She gave him a beaming smile and a thanks. After introduction, her parents followed Grandma. Rick indicated that she go first. With another smile thrown at his direction, she followed her parents. The three cops followed her shortly.

“How old are you, Ruhi?” Rick asked, sitting on a chair opposite of her while Shane sat on the next to her. Daryl decided to sit beside Rick, silent and observing.

“17.” she answered, watching as her mom helped Grandma with the food. “I just turned 17 on July 26.”

“Happy belated Birthday.” Daryl piped up, causing Shane and Rick to look over at him in shock. Ruhi assumed that Daryl doesn't speak much or has nothing nice to say. Daryl ignored his partners and drummed his fingers on the table.

“Thank you, Daryl -- wait, can I call you Daryl?” Ruhi backpedaled, not wanting to be rude or be too familiar. Daryl gave her a small smile.

“I would much prefer it if you called me Daryl.” he said and she nodded.

“You starting school on Monday? Senior year?” Shane inquired and she nodded. “Where at?”

“Quarry High.” she answered causing Rick and Shane to smile. “I'm assuming you two went there?”

“Oh, yeah. I am sure there are teachers that know us from our senior year days.” Rick said, smiling fondly at the memory.

“I am sure they all have good things to say about Rick, him being a goody two shoes back then.” Shane added, receiving a punch from the said man.

“And I am sure they have lot of good things to say about _you,_  also. I wouldn't call it good, though.” Rick fired back and Shane just nodded while smiling, smug.

“They should be thankful that I made an impression on them.” Shane thought, “Especially Ms. Perkins.” Rick just snorted at that which caused Shane to look affronted. “What? I did good in that class.”

“Because you wanted to get into her pants.” Rick supplied then avoided a punch from Shane. “What, it is true! Ruhi, if you were to see him get ready for sixth period, you would have been _shocked_! Combing his hair, smiling at himself...all that just to find out that Ms. Perkins likes the same sex.”

Ruhi burst out laughing at the blush that was covering the tops of Shane’s cheekbones. Despite being ragged on, Shane looked like he was having fun. “Why are you laughing like that? You telling me you never had a crush on a teacher before?”

“Yeah, I have,” Ruhi answered, rolling her eyes, “I just wasn't expecting to date him like you were expecting out of Ms. Perkins.”

Ruhi’s dad cleared his throat. “Who did you have a crush on?”

“Mr. Sanders, my P. E. teacher. He got dimples on his cheeks and he smiles a lot. He was every girl’s wet dream. Even a few boys. He was one of the teacher who always had your back.” Ruhi answered, watching her grandma place roasted chicken with sauteed vegetables and mash potatoes on the table.

“You wish you had more than his back, huh?” asked her grandma in a salacious tone. Shane bursted out laughing as Dad’s face became pale.

“Mom!”

“Grandma!”

Ruhi was sure she was blushing as her grandma cackled at her joke. Her eyes flitted to Shane who was giving her a smirk as if to say ‘ _now it is your turn to be in the spotlight_ ’. Ruhi shoved a tongue out at him who just chuckled. Grandma served me the helpings of each then she shifted to Shane.

“So, how do you three know my mom?” Her dad asked, finishing the first bite of his chicken. Ruhi looked at the men, expectantly. Rick cleared his throat and wiped the corner with his napkin.

“It was around January of last year that Lizzie called us to help out a critter that was stuck in the attic. She didn't want her dogs to get to it. So, Shane, Daryl, and I came and saw that Lizzie is an…” he trailed off, suddenly catching Lizzie’s warning glare, “...a wonderful lady with three dogs. Daryl was the one who rescued the animal: it was an adult squirrel. Daryl is good with animals. Lizzie’s dogs would go to him first then come to us. As we solved the problem, I asked her if she lived by herself and she said all her children live far away from her.” This time, Lizzie’s glare swiveled to her son who was taken with a pea on his plate.

“Next thing I know they are coming over, checking to see if I had any problems as if I am decrepit.” Grandma continued on with the stories, sitting down at her spot at the head of the table. “Bothering me and not minding their own business. However, I did come to appreciate their presence after a while.”

“That is very nice of you three. With our jobs, we rarely get a time long enough to visit her. But, we saw the perfect house down the street and took the plunge and decided to move here.” her mom said, finishing up her sides then taking a sip of her wine.

“You already got a job?” Daryl asked and her mom nodded. “Where at?”

“St. Agatha’s Hospital as a RN.” Nandini replied back to the animal-whisperer. They kept on talking about each other well after dinner was finished, Ruhi chiming here and there to give her opinion but relatively kept to herself. They had move to the living room. What did she have to offer to table full of adults who had the same problems: jobs, bills, and families. Apparently, Mr. Grimes is a married man and both Shane and Daryl are not.

“You are awfully quiet.” Shane noted, walking away from the group that was huddled by the bar.

Ruhi shook her head. “I am not married nor I can have a drink so it is me and my phone.” she explained, looking at the empty messages in her message app. She tried to not let it hurt her but she is human and humans are meant to have people around them and to see that her so called ‘friends’ haven't even bothered to check up on her or say hi at all really  _hurt._

“That is true. Only thing I have inputted was my ever growing collection of bills.” Shane said, chuckling. After few minutes, he clapped his hand once, excitedly. “You know what?”

“What?” Ruhi asked, curious, seeing the twinkle in his brown eyes.

“I am in a mood for some sweets. You in the mood?” he offered, looking at her expectantly. “We will have to go out and get some.”

“Yeah, let’s go!” she said, excitedly. She turned to her parents. “Mom and Dad, I am gonna go with Officer Walsh to get something sweet. You want any?”

Rick turned around to look surprised. “I won’t be here for too long, Shane.” he protested.

“I can drop you at the station, Rick.” Daryl chimed in and Rick nodded, eyeing Shane with curious glint in his eyes.

“If that is the case, get me something chocolate.” Her dad answered and mom shook her head. “We will be here when you get back.”

Shane and Ruhi left the house and walked towards one of the police cruiser. “Where do I sit? In the back?” Ruhi asked, teasingly.

Shane grinned. “You a criminal? Any felonies I need to know about?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out, Officer. I don't wave my dirty laundry like that.” she replied back, throwing her tongue at him again. Shane just threw his head back and laughed. He unlocked the car and Ruhi got inside the police cruiser. Never being in one, she began to look around. A computer was installed to dashboard and there buttons on the dashboard that she wanted to press. Shane turned on the car and watched her inspect the car. She eyed the shotgun that was attached to the side of the car, behind her seat.

“Cool ride.” she said, rubbing the dashboard. “Is it the new Ferrari?”

Shane let out a bark of laughter as he put the car on drive. “I wish! Imagine just me pulling over a kid for jaywalking with my police Ferrari. He will definitely worship me as a god.” he said, driving out of the neighborhood. “Ice cream or cake?”

Ruhi thought it through, weighing the pros and con for each confectioner treat. Ice cream will be instantaneous gratification but it will melt faster whereas a cake is slow gratification, getting better with each bite. “Cake.” she finally decided and Shane saluted.

“Let’s get some cakes!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't like the teacher-student thing so...I changed it.


End file.
